The structural integrity of glass, such as a glass windshield, whether in a new, manufactured form or having been repaired, is important to the durability and longevity of the glass. Glass may encounter a variety of stresses caused by temperature, wind, vibration, snow, hail, debris, etc. that may break or damage the glass, especially if structural deficiencies are present.
With respect to repair of glass, such as glass windshields, there are many products currently available. However, one challenge in repairing glass, such as a windshield, is determining whether the repaired item is structurally sound. A similar concern exists for the testing of new glass elements. It is also difficult to ascertain the differences among the many repair methods or products, such as which methods or products are capable of restoring a piece of glass, such as a windshield, to a structurally sound condition.
Attempts have been made to provide testing guidelines for structural testing of glass, for example, by implementing testing procedures, notably tests from the ANSI Standard “ANSI Z26.1-1996” which is designed for testing new windshields which must pass this standard to be installed into an automobile in the USA. Another testing procedure for windshields is noted in the “Australian/New Zealand Standard (AS/NZS) 2366.2:1999” which is also adopted from a standard for testing new windshields.
These testing standards, however, fail to adequately test glass in a manner that is consistent with the actual stresses that the glass is subjected to, such as the stresses a windshield encounters while installed in a vehicle and while the vehicle is in operation.